Birth of a New Age
by Black Stormraven
Summary: The Doctor has erased himself out of the Daleks' memory, but there is one who remembers, and she plans to usher in a new dawn for the Dalek race. Spoilers for "Asylum of the Daleks". Sequel to my fic "A New Companion".
1. Chapter 1

**She's baaaack! Dalek Hel returns! Guess you thought you'd seen the last of her, huh? Well, me too. I did have an idea of how I wanted her story to actually end, but then a plot bunny hit me a few days ago and this happened. Don't ask me how or why, just go with it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Fertilization: complete. Dalek and human DNA: compatible."

Hel's eyes widened in awe as she stared at the screen. Her Dalek compatriot continued around the small room checking and re-checking all statistics and readings to be sure of its findings. Countless failures to repair the master computer banks after the Doctor wiped all record of his existence from the Dalek consciousness. Countless failures at attempting to create new Daleks with their traditional hatred of the Doctor and his atrocities against them in the past. And now she had a way back, a way to give the Dalek race its impetus again.

After the Doctor and his companions had blown up the Dalek Asylum at the behest of the Prime Minister, he had somehow erased all memory of himself from their main computers. Neither Supreme, Strategist, Drone, Prime Minister, or even the other Dalek/human hybrids knew who the madman in the blue box was or how he came to be in the center of their Parliament. Only Hel had remembered. Only her heart still burned with hatred for the Time Lord, not just for what he'd done to her but what he'd done to the Daleks' home world. Trel had long ago told her everything about the Gallifreyan menace, the ever-changing man who set not only Skaro but his own planet ablaze in a futile attempt to eliminate all Daleks from existence. Then he'd tortured Trel and tried to kill her. Only Dalek Sec's newfound imagination and Trel's sacrifice of his own life had spared hers, allowing her to continue her quest for vengeance against the Doctor for all his crimes.

At first she had simply tried to restore the collective records of the Daleks in order to undo what the Time Lord had done, but now she had new motivation and new ideas. She had become desperate to rectify the damage in any way possible, so she had turned to the archives. Long-forgotten practices and methods of attacking non-Dalek lifeforms displayed across the screens of her stolen ship (so as to remain unnoticed by the Parliament). She memorized ancient myths and legends, defunct theories, anything at all that could give her some kind of aid.

And then she found it. At one time, back when Davros was still perfecting his children, Daleks could reproduce sexually. Genes were taken from two Daleks and combined into one zygote, then implanted into incubators until the fetus had grown strong enough to sustain itself outside the artificial womb. Of course, there had been several problems with this method: it was not fast enough, most offspring died within days of emerging from their incubators, sometimes the DNA of the parent would be combined with that of the child and result in deformed and insane specimens that had to be destroyed. But there was one other problem. The Dalek race was still in its early development stages and not all emotion had been driven out. A majority of the offspring would inherit its parents' residual emotions, the combination making them doubly prevalent. From these emotions came distorted perceptions, free will, and all manner of defects that Davros would not stand for. The method was soon abandoned for the more efficient way of cloning.

Hel had latched onto the idea and would not be stopped. She had taken a Drone and disconnected it from the hive mind of the Dalek mainframe, turning it into her unwilling subordinate. She'd had it remove a sample of Trel's DNA and combine it with harvested eggs, both from her own body. Several attempts had failed and now she looked at the fruit of her labor: her human genes and those from what remained of her Dalek partner together in a fragile, perfect union.

"Can it be preserved for transport?" she asked.

"Affirmative. It can be contained in stasis until time for incubation. A primitive unit can be constructed from materials on the ship." Without being prompted, the red Dalek sealed the fertilized egg in a small tube. It was now safe.

"You have done well, Drone," she told her compatriot. "You have helped in bringing about a new age of Daleks. But now your service is at an end. Only I must walk this path forward." Before the Drone could turn to question her, Hel lifted her left hand and shot a fatal beam directly into its eyestalk. "However, your shell may still be of use to me." She tore open the charred metal husk and ripped the lifeless Dalek from its seat, throwing it unceremoniously down into the blazing engines where the flesh burned for only a moment before vaporizing from existence.

A few strains of code into a small computer had her next plan of action set. She glanced at the preserved zygote with no small amount of hope, then engaged her stolen ship and made straight for her once-home planet.

* * *

**As usual, all grammatical and spelling errors are mine and mine alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's where it might get bizarre for some people (especially since I have no idea what the artificial insemination process is like), but I hope you'll stay with me on this journey of weirdness. Onward!**

* * *

Hel had never been comfortable in doctors' offices even before her conversion, but this was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. After some confusion at the reception desk over the appointment changes (thanks to her hacking skills), she now lay in a reclining chair with a stranger between her legs and the one hope for the future of the Dalek race in her hands. She tried to remember how to behave like a normal human, refraining from showing outward disgust with everyone around her and keeping her hatred under control. She just had to last a few hours and she could once more be far away from this nasty rock.

Doctor Kher had been startled that Hel had brought her own specimen to be inseminated, but wasn't surprised enough to feel the need to report it to anyone. It was only when she actually saw the zygote that she became concerned. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen before, Ms. Johnson," she commented uneasily.

Hel dropped an unmarked envelope fat with cash on the table. "I will admit it looks strange to me as well, doctor," she said coolly. "All the books and sex ed classes never prepare you for what a human egg looks like in person."

"But…the coloring…it's green…"

She leaned forward until her eyes locked onto Kher's and held them. Contempt flowed from her words as she spoke. "Again, a _human_ egg looks nothing like you would expect, yes?" The doctor shrank back at the malice that poured from her patient. Hel knew she would try to contact the authorities, either local police or even UNIT, before she made it off-planet. She would have to make sure the good doctor didn't get that far after she performed her task. "I know that you have had financial difficulties ever since your life savings disappeared some time ago." She didn't need to know that that had been Hel's doing when she and Trel had begun slowly dismantling the British economy, which would have succeeded had there not been the misfortune of her 'death' at the hands of the Doctor. "Not even the lucrative medical profession can reclaim what was lost. Consider this a mere down payment. Treat this as you would any other procedure and you will have more, perhaps enough to rebuild your savings and better care for your ailing mother. What harm would there be to anyone if you did as I, your patient, ask?"

Kher held her breath, obviously wondering how this woman knew so much about her personal life and simultaneously reciting her Hippocratic Oath in her head. "What exactly do you plan on doing once you've been inseminated, Ms. Johnson?"

Hel managed a smile that was not entirely devoid of humanity. "Become a mother, of course."

Kher was not convinced. "Of course." But she did not contradict her. She tried to shake off her unease and return to her pleasant bedside manner. "Well, let's see what we can do to make that happen."

Some time later had Hel redressing in the exam room. Doctor Kher had said that the insemination had been a success and she was well on her way to becoming a 'mommy'. "You will need to come back in a few weeks for a check-up," she said methodically. "We want to be sure everything goes smoothly with as few complications as possible. When you leave, check in with my secretary and she'll schedule you for your next appointment."

Hel turned to her slowly after lacing up her boots. "Doctor Kher, I thank you for your assistance. Your knowledge and skills have been invaluable. But we both know that I will not be returning." She advanced on the now-frightened woman, backing her against the counter. "You are clever, and clever is dangerous. I cannot allow you to notify anyone of our meeting."

"B-but…I'll stay quiet. You don't even have to give me more money. Just leave me alone." The terror in her voice was like a balm to Hel. She idly wondered if all Daleks felt this powerful and content whenever they conquered a species. Kher tried to rush past her to the door, but Hel was quicker. The doctor closed her eyes tight against her fear. "P-please…"

"For your service, yours shall be a quick death." Before Kher could open her eyes, Hel raised her left hand and quietly shot a laser into the doctor's side. She caught her before she could hit the floor and whispered into her ear, "I thank you. You would have been more useful if you had not intended to report me. But I shall take your equipment to ensure my offspring remain safe until they are ready to be born."

Dropping her to the floor, Hel didn't look at the doctor's lifeless body again until she had an ultrasound and a few other things gathered. Only then did she acknowledge her with a glance. "All hail the Daleks." A press of a button on the transport beam she had disguised as a bracelet left the exam room empty of patient and equipment. Only a corpse was left behind, the first of many if Hel had her way.

* * *

**Happy new year! What better way to ring in 2013 than with an alien insemination and a murder? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where it gets a little bit nasty, so if anyone's squeamish about childbirth you might just wanna skim the third section. It's nothing graphic, but I know some people are kinda eeeeek about it. Just a heads-up.  
**

* * *

Hel wondered if all expectant mothers felt this surge of endorphins and adrenaline when looking upon the black-and-white images of their unborn children. She couldn't stop smiling. Though any human would see them simply as gelatinous blobs on the monitor she saw them for what they truly were: hope. Hope for the future of the Dalek race.

Triplets. She was going to have triplets!

* * *

She avoided any and all signs of temporal disturbances during her pregnancy. Her loathing for the last remaining Time Lord had not stemmed in the slightest since their last encounter, but she would not take the risk of crossing his path in her vulnerable state. She had her children to think of. Nothing in all the universe would cause her to endanger them, not even her seething hatred for the Doctor. After her children were born and her strength had returned, then she would face down the Oncoming Storm. She caressed her swollen belly with a smile on her lips each time she thought of tearing the arrogant Time Lord from his pedestal, usually just before drifting into sleep.

* * *

She'd known that childbirth was one of the most painful acts a female of any species endured. She had thought that because her offspring had no skeletal structures to speak of she might not have to suffer as much. She'd never been so wrong about anything in her life.

Hel screamed as her lower abdomen contracted painfully yet again. She'd lost count of how many times it had happened since the first signs of labor, and she didn't much care. She just wanted them to stop. She wanted her children in her arms and the stabbing burn in her gut to end. She had no midwife, no physician, nothing to ease her pain. All she could do was trust to what remained of her human maternal instincts.

Thoughts of Trel and Sec offered brief distractions from her labor. What would they say if they could see her now? Would they praise her for enduring so much in the name of the evolution of the Dalek race? Would they applaud her efforts to rectify their greatest enemy's destruction of the collective Dalek memory? Would they have simply cut the hybrids out of her belly and spared her this prolonged agony? No. They would not have done any of that. They would have simply taken her eggs and their own DNA and merged them in an artificial womb where they would grow into a new kind of Dalek, one that would be stronger, more intelligent, and more capable to fend off the Doctor than any Dalek before. She would not have had to sacrifice her body at all.

But that was neither here nor there. Trel and Sec were dead thanks to the madman's interference. Dead, but not forgotten. Hel gently traced the jagged scar on her chest during a brief respite from her excruciating pain. "Trel," she panted raggedly. She could only manage the one word before another scream was ripped from her throat.

This pain was different, much bigger and longer than the others. It seemed to settle at the base of her spine, urging her body towards something she could barely comprehend at this point. _One more. Just one more push. One more…_

And then it was over. Three masses of flesh slipped from between her legs and took her pain with them. She fell back onto the floor now that her body demanded she rest. Her lungs gulped down air as greedily as a starving man would a feast. Her arms and legs felt like jelly. She wanted nothing more than to lie on the cold metal floor of her stolen ship for the rest of eternity. That would have been more blissful than killing the Doctor.

The sudden, soft touch of something wet on her ankle snapped her out of her reverie. She was a mother now. She had to attend to her children.

* * *

Hel was thankful she'd had the foresight to procure additional Dalek casings before her pregnancy had become too advanced. Initially the stockpile had been in case one malfunctioned or became damaged somehow. Now that she had three newborns to keep safe instead of just one, as she'd originally thought, she was glad to have been greedy. They could survive without the casings, but she couldn't be too careful. There was no precedent for such creations as they, and so she had no prior records or data to draw from. She allowed them out for short periods of time in order to interact with each and become familiar with each other.

One of the flaws she'd always seen in the Daleks as a whole was their lack of intimacy with others of the species. Where they would see the elimination of a comrade as nothing more than a statistic to be collected and analyzed at a later date, she would ensure that her children would bond mentally as brothers, both of blood and in arms. Such connections resulted in a stronger class of warrior, as she had seen from footage of human soldiers who had saved or been saved by their brethren. They would not be without emotions as their predecessors had been. Hate would always be at the forefront, but they would love each other with a fierceness that rivaled any Dalek's hatred.

* * *

She watched them crawl along the floor of the ship with increasing speed and agility each day. Though they were born from a biological human and with human DNA they bore no resemblance to their mother, save for their singular blue eyes. They were _her_ eyes. They would stare at her in what she hoped was wonder and love each time she would hold them. She now understood all those insipid television shows and movies where new mothers would shut out everything else while gazing down at their children. She now understood the fierce protectiveness females felt towards their offspring beyond the basic concept of continuing the genetic code. She felt it every time she looked at her beautiful babies, every time they gathered on her chest to sleep, every time she fed them (thankfully they were able to not only take in milk from her breast, but there appeared to be no negative results from ingesting it; in fact, they seemed to grow stronger than usual).

They grew almost too quickly for her liking; her residual human instincts wanted them to stay babies for just a little while longer. She told them tales of their father Trel, the Phantom, who had done more to damage the human species with a few changes of computer code and the aid of the human companion who loved him than an entire fleet of battle-hardened Daleks. She told them of Sec, the Dreamer, whose imagination and sense of innovation had saved her life and would have saved the Dalek race at the time of his Great Experiment. But most often she told them tales of the Doctor, the greatest enemy of the universe. He who had destroyed the Dalek homeworld along with his own so long ago. He who pretended to be friend to all, yet destroyed everything that he disagreed with. At least the Daleks sought to exterminate all other life for the sake of order; the Doctor destroyed merely for the sake of becoming a god. She taught them to hate the Time Lord above all others.

* * *

They had just settled down for sleep, Hel's children coiled tightly together on her chest, when she first heard it. It was a strange sound, something she might have easily mistaken for the whine of the engines if she had not known better. Gar, the one situated most closely to her face, was staring at her with one bright blue eye. She cradled him against her, stroking his tendrils with utmost gentility. "What is it, my child?"

He struggled for a moment, groaning sounds escaping him. Hel grew worried and started to sit up, but froze when he spoke his first word: "M-Mmmmm-Mmmoooootheeeer. Mother."

She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She could only stare at her son as he voiced that one word over and over again. His brethren took up the call, becoming a rolling, chortling mantra so singular in its utterance it mimicked the hivemind mentality inherent in all Daleks while being completely unique. All three turned to face their mother, calling for her, reaching out with curious tentacles to touch her face and shoulders, assuring themselves that she was with them. For the first time since her conversion into the superior being she now was, Hel cried. Not out of pain or loneliness or despair, but out of love. "Yes, my darling ones," she whispered to them in the darkness. "I am your mother. We are Daleks, and we are supreme."

* * *

**Phew! This chapter just came out of nowhere (although I struggled a bit with the last part). I might do one more chapter to briefly illustrate what kind of human/Dalek mother Hel would be, but I'm not sure how to flesh it out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
